ƒαℓℓιηg ιηтσ мєℓσȡу
by 50-Shades-Of-ohmygod
Summary: - At the age of 5 and 4, Elayna and Tamaki believed they could be friends forever. But when Tamaki has to move to Japan, and Elayna's parent's divorce in the same year. Who can be there for her? How many mistakes can Elayna make without the help of her knight in shining armour? The biggest question of all: will they meet again? - [OHSHC][Rated T to be safe][possible TamakixOC]


**_Oh, darling don't ever grow up_**  
_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_  
**_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up_**  
_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_  
_**I won't let nobody hurt you,  
won't let no one **__**break your heart**_  
_**And no one will desert you**_  
**_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_**

❀Never Grow Up|Taylor Swift❀

* * *

Deep brown eyes glanced down at her drawing, her brow furrowing as she glanced up and glared at the young boy across the room. A valiant knight was raising her sword up at a violet dragon. At least to the 4 year old, while she was very proud of her drawing, it was her back to glaring at the young boy reading a picture book across the room.

Elayna was merely trying to have a bright blue sky and yellow sun in contrast, although unknown to her, the dark image on the page. She was giving the dragon different coloured scales, mainly surrounding the colour of violet. The crayons going from points to stubs within moments, a few breaking in half. Grinning proudly over the dragon leering over the knight, Elayna's small hands reached out to do one finishing touch, she ignored the Flamingo Pink, the Ruby Red, she was looking for the Sky Blue. But it wasn't in her pile of crayons, which she dumped over the low table earlier on in the day. She ducked her head under the table, her honey blonde hair falling in her eyes, blowing it out of her face she sat up and glanced around, scared for her missing blue crayon. She knew it wasn't in the other crayons that were put by her, they didn't have the _**E.W**_ that her Mommy drew on them in black marker when she first got them.

This is how she came to glaring at the boy across the room, she could see the crayon laying idly by the boy's foot, beckoning to her to go pick it up and save it from the unknown boy. Of course, she wouldn't. She didn't dare go near him, not only was he a stranger (Mommy always told her not to talk to strangers) but he was also a _boy. _

An icky, blond haired, _boy. _

Elayna thought of the stories her cousin told her, how boys had cooties, and to stay away from them. That they're all meanies, and bullies and over-all just _icky. _The fact that he stole her crayon annoyed her, it was because of that she declared him a nemesis and not a friend at all. Could 4 year olds have a nemesis? She didn't know, but she still declared him as such.

But,she still didn't know what to do about the blue crayon. She wasn't going to over there and take it from him, and she couldn't use a dark blue crayon. It was just too.. dark. Balling up her hands into small fists she hit them against her thighs and huffed in frustration,tears sprung up in the corner of her eyes. Elayna didn't understand why her Mommy brought her here, she thought they were going to her aunty's and seeing her cousins. Not going to some stranger's house, the blonde lady was nice that she would admit. But the boy, no, Elayna did not like the boy.

Biting lip to hold back the whine she knew would surely come, her Daddy didn't like whining. He always told her only _bad_ children whined, her Mommy always glared at her Daddy when he said those things. It would be rude for her to whine in someone else's house, but she couldn't help but let the sniffles and quiet hiccups out.

A sudden gasp and arms wrapping around her, made Elayna stop. Feeling confused she was going to protest saying she wasn't a _baby_,and didn't need a hug when she cried,but was cut off by a worried voice.

"Please don't cry, I don't like girls crying. Please."

Glancing up she met violet eyes, she could see the worry in them. Why was he worried? _He_ was the one who stole her crayon, he was the one who made her cry. But still she slowly nodded, her hiccups getting quiet,the sniffles almost non-existent. She wasn't going to tell him about the crayons, and how her crying was all his fault. She didn't want to be scolded for being rude later on. But then she remembered the rule her cousin taught her.

"You have cooties."

She pushed the boy away, glaring at him and crossing her arms. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout, confused when he started giggling.

"Hmm...I guess now you do too!" He quipped back, poking her arm. He was barely understood between his giggles. The horrified look on her only resulted in him laughing even harder, falling on his back. It wasn't long before Elayna started to giggle, finding his giggles infectious. Laying on her back also until the laughing stopped, she sighed quietly glancing at the boy. He was grinning at her, sitting up, his blond hair messy from his laughing fit. Holding out his hand, his grin never faltering.

"My name is Tamaki. What's yours?"

Hesitating, she sat up and slowly took his hand. "Elayna, my name's Elayna."

"You're my new best friend Elayna!" Tamaki grinned at her, Elayna almost protested. She couldn't have a _boy_ as a friend, that was just weird. But she found herself grinning at her friend-no, her _best_ friend. She could only think that her cousin was wrong, she did have cooties maybe. But, oh well. It didn't look purple spots would appear on her at any moment, or a horrible rash would be all over her. Or she just died, right then and there. No, her cousin was definitely wrong.

"What are you drawing?"

A feeling of panic came over her as she watched him lean over the drawing, inspecting it. Her Mommy only ever saw her drawings, being an artist herself, and always told Elayna how good she was. But also told her how she could improve and taught her tricks that she knew she would forget. Her Daddy always scowled when her Mommy taught her these things, seeing it as a waste of time. One of their many arguments was about Elayna and her habit of _nonsense_, at least that's what her Daddy called it. He always ignored her when she tried to show him her drawings, so she only showed them to her Mommy.

"A...girl... knight, fighting a dragon in the sky." She said slowly, waiting for some insult from him.

"Why is it a girl fighting? Aren't skies blue? Why is the dragon purple?"

The sudden questions made her brown eyes widen, she couldn't come up with a good response. Flustered and confused she tried to think of a reply,stuttering before huffing and crossing her arms.

"I'm the knight, you stole my blue crayon, and purple is pretty. I wanted a pretty dragon." The logic made sense in her 4 year old mind, who said dragons couldn't be pretty?

"But, knights can't be girls. Girls need to be pretty, and wear dresses, and let the knights do the saving." Tamaki said, glancing at the picture than at Elayna, looking slightly confused.

"No they don't!" Elayna huffed, glaring at Tamaki. "If I want to be a knight, I will be a knight. My Mommy said I can be what I want and I want to be a knight!" Elayna stated, sounding on the verge of another tantrum, she wasn't sure if she liked Tamaki anymore; who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't be?

"You're a meanie." She glared at him, once again, thinking of other insults that she knew she would chastised for later on.

Tamaki looked horrified at the name, as if someone called him rotting road kill at the side of the road than _meanie. _He tried to think of a response to her, but couldn't form any. He felt incredibly sheepish, as if she was right. Which she wasn't.

"You know I'm right~" Elayna suddenly sang, sounding as smug as she felt. She noticed the sheepish look on his face.

"Are not!" Tamaki protested, glaring like she had not long ago.

"Are to!" She shot back, still grinning. Before she erupted into a fit of giggles, unable to be mad at the boy for much longer. She glanced at him, seeing him slowly breath out in relief. Before slowly grinning back at her.

"Can you read?" Tamaki suddenly asked, interrupting the impending argument, tilting his head and blowing the blond hair out of his face. A curious expression on his face.

Gulping Elayna shrugged, she could read small sentences, that didn't have too many big words, or were like the words in the books her Mommy reads. Read a whole book? Elayna was working on that. But she was over all confused when Tamaki grinned and jumped up, holding out his hand.

"I'm going to read to you." He answered her unspoken question, shaking his hand slightly inviting her to take it. Hesitating, Elayna took his hand once again. She already had cooties, what difference would holding his hand be?

Tamaki led her across the room, over the toys that somehow got all over the place. He didn't know how the place got so messy. He didn't have anything to do with it,duh. Telling her to make herself comfy on the couch, something the 4 year old happily obliged, he retrieved his book. A sudden crunch under his foot had him glancing down, he stepped on a crayon. The crayon was snapped in half, most of the paper remaining on one part of the crayon than the other. He remembered Elayna mentioning him taking it when she was crying, oops. He completely forgot he took it, shrugging he picked up and put it in his pocket, better to tell his new best friend he lost it than have her cry over it being broken. Or worse, angry.

Hours later, when the two mother's felt it was best to find their children and call it a night, they were both found snuggling on the couch. Seemingly almost being swallowed by it how big the couch was, the children's book resting in their laps. Both sporting cut out paper head bands that read '**_KNEGHT'_** in scrawly crayon, no one knew where they got the scissors, but no one bothered asking because they knew how sneaky both children can be. Both were fast asleep,clinging onto each other when the mother's tried to pry them apart. The mothers sharing amused expressions when they were finally pulled apart. Elayna being carried from the house the house, while mumbling protests in her sleep, not wishing to leave the blonde boy she grew attached to in just a few hours, and thus, the first day of their friendship came to an end.

And what a wonderful friendship it would turn out to be.

* * *

**I'm really liking the way this is turning out so far 3**  
**I wanted to play with the fact that Tamaki doesn't really mention ever having any childhood friends, or any that made a huge impact on him. And thus Elayna was born c: **  
**I'm not sure how long this fanfiction will be, it will follow the storyline of the anime, with extra original chapters in between each episode. It will take a little while until all of the Host Club is met, and even more until she leaves from France. But, all in good time (:  
If the ages were unclear: Tamaki is 5, and Elayna is 4.  
Also: I don't currently have any Beta readers, so if anybody is interested please message me or drop me an ask on Tumblr! **

**Feedback is welcome, and please, please,please point out any mistakes. Your input is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
